


Todos Menos Nosotros

by Muriel218



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Avatar & Benders Setting, Birthday, Gay, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:21:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27109423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muriel218/pseuds/Muriel218
Summary: Hay algo entre Zuko y Aang, pero son los únicos que no lo notaba.>One Shot Zuko x Aang :3>Spoiler del cómic posterior a la serie "la busqueda"
Relationships: Aang/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Todos Menos Nosotros

Zuko suspiro pesado, había estado todo el día en su oficina revisando papeles y cosas sobre su reino. Estaba notoriamente agotado y aún tenía cosas por hacer, pero se motivaba pensando que pronto acabaría, podría ir a dormir, y que en unos días arribará Aang a la Nación del Fuego. Tan pronto como llegara, podría relajarse un poco, puesto que el Avatar, a pesar de ser el salvador del mundo y quien mantiene el equilibrio, era su amigo y se preocupaba por él. Siempre que iba de visita, hacía olvidarse de todas sus preocupaciones por un rato. Sonrió al recordar como una vez, Aang llegó al reino y lo había regañó por quedarse dormido en su oficina y que no haya ido a recibirlo, no como eminencia que eran ambos de diversa forma, sino como mejores amigos que eran.

Salió de su ensoñación al escuchar a alguien tocando a su puerta. Dio permiso en voz alta y una chica entró.

_Mai.-fue lo único que dijo, no se esperaba verla ahí, hace tiempo que no se veían y no le avisó que vendría tan pronto. Se paró para ir a abrazarla.-Que gustó verte, no pensé que llegarías antes.

_Te envié una carta diciendo que Ty Lee y yo vendríamos unos días antes.-dijo.

_¿De verdad?-Zuko se molestó consigo mismo al oír eso.-Lo siento, no he revisado mi correo personal últimamente, tenía muchas cosas del reino que tratar.

_No te preocupes, se que puede ser agotador.-le restó importancia. -Pero estoy aquí para celebrar, no para escuchar las quejas que tienes.-sonrio, mostrando que era una broma.

Zuko sonrió, en unos días sería su cumpleaños número 20, lo que significaba, una gran fiesta.

_¿Porque decidieron venir antes?- pregunto Zuko. Mai también era muy buena para hacer que se olvide de sus obligaciones un rato. Ellos habían termina hace años, dado a que lo suyo no funcionó, pero pese a eso estaban en muy buenas condiciones.

_Pues Ty Lee quería organizar los últimos detalles desde aquí, y me trajo con ella para impedir que veas todo hasta que termine.-contaba mientras ambos se retiraban con calma al jardín interno, donde Zuko pidió que les llevaran algo de té.- ¿Estas emocionado por la fiesta?-preguntó, Zuko se encogió de hombros en respuesta.- Oye, sabes que Ty Lee organizó esta fiesta, y esta muy entusiasmada, así que más te vale que la disfrutes Señorito.-amenazó.

_No te pongas así, realmente agradezco que haya organizado la celebración ella.- sino fuera así, Zuko tendría que asumirse estando en una aburrida fiesta diplomática con personas viejas de la corte y el reino, hablando de temas que no le apetecen hablar, o no vienen al cuento en su cumpleaños. Prefería mil veces más pasarlo con sus amigos y familiares. 

Siguieron charlando otro poco hasta que trajeron la merienda y cuando por fin estuvieron solos otra vez, Mai sacó a la luz el tema.

_¿Aang vendrá, no es así?-preguntó.

_Sí, lo hará.-respondio con una involuntaria sonrisa al recordar al monje.- ¿Porqué preguntas?

_No, por nada.- Mai se quedó mirando al otro un rato en silencio tomar su té hasta que sonrió y suspiró.- Es que quería ser yo la que te dijera que ya todos lo sabemos, y que está bien.

_¿Qué cosa?- respondió extrañado.

_Lo de tu y Aang.-al ver la mirada extrañada de Zuko, Mai casi se atraganta con el loquito de su té.- ¡N-no me digas que tu..! No me digas que eran todas suposiciones nuestras porque deberé dinero.

_¿Qué cosa? No estoy entendiendo Mai.- Ella siguió otro rato sin querer explicar y Zuko trataba de sacárselo.-Mai... Olvídalo, prefiero no saber porque apuestas por mi.-¿a quién engañaba? Claro que quería saber, tenía que ver con él y con Aang.

_Zuko, ¿el Avatar visita mucho el palacios verdad?-preguntó Mai luego de unos minutos donde disfrutó en silencio su té y el como el Señor del Fuego se comía la cabeza pensando.

_Pues si, más que los demás, pero porque tiene a Appa.- justificaba.

_¿Y viene aún si no tenga que tratar temas de Avatar y se queda mucho tiempo?-siguió preguntando.

_Aang viene seguido aunque no tengamos que vernos como Avatar y Señor del Fuego, tratando asuntos importantes. Y sí, él puede quedarse todo el tiempo que le plazca.

_¿Y que hacen por aquí ustedes dos?-la chica seguía indagando.

_¿A donde quieres llegar Mai?-Zuko estaba entre cansado y molesto porque no se lo decía de una vez.- No lo sé, de todo; charlamos mucho, y de muchas cosas. Damos paseos por el reino y algunas veces me ha convencido de preparar postres en la cocina.

_¿Y te haz dado cuenta de la enorme sonrisa que tienes en el rostro solo por pensar en él?

¿Qué? No, Zuko no sonríe. A menos que este feliz, y eso solo es cerca de su tío Iroh, su madre o A... ¿En verdad pensó en Aang? ¿El monje estaba a la altura de su tío de hacerlo feliz?

Mai volvió a servirse más té, disfrutando en silencio la mirada de desconcierto que portaba Zuko.

_Él...Aang es mi mejor amigo y me pone feliz que venga y que... -se detuvo de seguir intentando justificarse, porque no sabía de qué forma hacerlo. ¿Qué explicación podría haber para que Aang lo pusiera tan feliz?

_Zuko, lo quieres.-Mai puso una mano en su hombro.-Mucho más de lo que crees, mucho más que como un amigo.

La expresión de desconcierto de Zuko, para sorpresa de la chica, no empeoró, sino que mejoró, relajándose, pero ahora notándose más angustiado.

_¿Lo quiero?-fue lo único que dijo. ¿Quería a Aang más que como amigo? ¿Cómo... de forma romántica?

De repente la cara de Aang portando una gran sonrisa apareció en su mente, todos los momentos que pasaron, desde el comienzo hasta ahora, desde los más difíciles y los más buenos, el entrenamiento en fuego control, sus largos paseos por el reino. Todas esas experiencias al lado de Aang eran mucho más que lo que se había percatado hasta ese día y no pudo hacer nada más que suspirar en resignación. Ciertamente, quería a Aang, y mucho.

_Veo que ya lo asumiste.-Mai sonreía. Pero ahora Zuko no sabia que hacer con esta información, pensó solo en que Aang llegaría en unos días, y que no le daba tiempo de pensar que hacer.

_¿Alguien más lo sabe?-tuvo que preguntarle por lo que había dicho Mai antes.

_¿Si lo saben? Zuko, todos creiamos que ya tenían una relación. Bueno, salvo Sokka, dijo que no lo creería hasta que ustedes se lo confirmen, así que Toph y yo apostamos.

Zuko no sabía ni siquiera porqué preguntó eso cuando aún no sabía que hacer con la primera parte de información. Quería a Aang y no se había percatado del peso de sus sentimientos hasta ahora. Siempre supo que había algo ahí, algo que lo impulsaba a querer estar con Aang todo el tiempo posible, porque inconscientemente, sabía que lo hacía feliz, muy feliz.

Y no sabía que hacer.

•●●•

Al día anterior a su aclamada fiesta de cumpleaños llegó Aang en su bisonte volador Appa, junto a los dos hermanos de la Tribu Agua y la maestra tierra. Pese a que Zuko estuvo toda los días anteriores pensando que hacer, apenas divisó al monje bajar del bisonte, su mente lo hizo olvidar unos segundos sus sentimientos de preocupación, para ser remplazados por los de alegría, los cuales se incrementaron cuando Aang se acercó a abrazarlo con muchísimo entusiasmo.

_¿Emocionado por la fiesta Zuko?-le preguntó Aang casi en su oreja por estar aún estrechado entre los fuertes brazos de Zuko, lo cual lo hizo reaccionar haciendo que lo soltara de una vez y se sonrojara, pero Aang no lo tomo personal, siguió hablando con normalidad.

_¿Crees que ya nos lo dirán?- preguntó Katara en un tono cómplice a Mai, la cual, en pocas palabras tuvo que explicar la situación con Zuko.

_¡Lo sabía!-exclamó Sokka- ¡No están saliendo! El pago es mío.- parecía estar orgulloso de ello. Por suerte, Zuko y Aang estaban conversando lo suficientemente lejos como para oír.

_No están saliendo aún, pero presiento que pronto lo estarán.-Mai se oía confiada.

_Su aura se ve demasiado rosa y dulce como para negar que se quieren.-afirmó Ty Lee enternecida refiriéndose a Aang y Zuko.

_Eso quiere decir que aún les deberás el pago Sokka.-afirmó Suki acariciando el hombro de su infortunado novio en consuelo.

•●●•

A la noche siguiente, el patio del Palacio estaba mucho más decorado de lo que Zuko recordará en toda su vida viviendo allí. Había muchísimos faroles de fuego, mesas repletas de aperitivos y bebidas. En el centro del lugar, se extendía una pista de baile donde, en un plataforma hecha gracias a la tierra control, una banda tocaba animada música que ambientada el lugar de forma increíble. Había muchas personas todas ahí conocían y querían a Zuko, de formas diferentes y eso lo animaba.

Su madre fue la primera en ir a saludarlo cuando llegó. Por suerte, sin anuncios importantes por ser el cumpleañero o el Señor del fuego, no quería eso.

_Que gusto verte mamá.-dijo abrazando a Ursa con cariño. Ella le besó la mejilla y se acercaron a saludar tambien su esposo Ikemen y su media hermana.

_¡Feliz cumpleaños Zuzu!-exclamo Kiyi con los brazos extendidos esperando también un abrazo, el cuál Zuko se lo concedió cargandola.

Luego llegó su Tío que también lo abrazó con fuerza.

_Espero que no pierdas muchos clientes hoy tío.-dijo Zuko con una sonrisa y Iroh, tomandolo como la broma que era, rió.

Muchas otras personas se acercaron poco a poco a saludar, algunas con una simple inclinación en respeto y saludo, sus más allegados y amigos con abrazos. Había personas de todas las naciones prácticamente, y eso le alegraba, saber como habían cambiado las cosas para su reino gracias al esfuerzo de muchos era rectificante.

Paso un rato y no había visto mucho a Aang por allí, solo cuando este lo felicitó por su cumpleaños.

_Katara, ¿donde está Aang?-Zuko tuvo que interrumpir la dulce danza que la chica compartía con el maestro tierra Haru. Katara solo señaló hacia arriba, y Zuko divisó a Aang sentado en el barandal de un balcón con vista a la fiesta, tal vez, mirándolo.

Inmediatamente Zuko entró en el palacio rumbo al cuarto donde estaba Aang; el cual era el comedor real, uno que había sido modificado por orden de Zuko para verse más hogareño y cálido para cuando sus amigos lo visitaran. El salón tenía una gran terraza con balcón adornado con pequeñas lámparas de fuego, tenia también una hermosa vista de la ciudad y el cielo estrellado. Pero si también bajabas la mira, divisarias el patio del Palacio, que este momento estaba animado por una fiesta al Señor del Fuego, que se ausentaba por un minuto.

Al entrar al cuarto Zuko no dijo nada, solo se acercó a Aang tranquilo, seguro ya sabía que estaba ahí.

_¿Te aburres de la fiesta?-pregunto Zuko apolalndo sus brazos en el barandal donde se sentaba en monje y logró sacarle una risa a Aang, el cual no se veía triste o melancólico, solo pensativo.

_Para nada, Ty Lee es buena para dar fiestas. -codeó Aang a Zuko el cual solo asintió.

Ninguno dijo nada más, se suman en un silencio cómodo mirando hacia la fiesta, aunque Zuko más bien, se dedicaba a observar a Aang atentamente, pero tratando de disimular. Ciertamente, Aang ya no era ese niño que conoció hace años en la Tribu Agua del Sur, ahora tenía, técnicamente, 117 años,(contando los que pasó en el iceberg) un pequeñísimo asomo de barba se dispersaban en sus mejillas siempre sonrientes y sus enormes ojos grises seguían teniendo ese brillo infantil que tanto lo caracterizaban. Pero sin duda había crecido mucho, también como Avatar había concretado muchos tratados de paz a lo largo de estos años y había tenido la oportunidad de completar correctamente su entrenamiento en cuanto al dominio de los elementos. 

Y sin duda, Zuko se sentía un idiota por no haberse dado cuenta de lo que sentía antes, como si hubiera desperdiciado el tiempo, así como tardó en pasarse al bando correcto en el final de la guerra, solo que esta vez peor porque habían pasado años ya. Pero aún no podía estar seguro de querer confesarle sus sentimientos. Si, Aang y Katara terminaron hace años como él y Mai, pero eso no significaba que sintiera lo mismo por él. Tenía... algo así como... ¿miedo? No, no usaría esa palabra. Estaba angustiado, por pensar que si Aang no sintiera lo mismo, su amistad, la que tanto le gusta a Zuko, se acabaría.

_¿Porqué estas aquí?-rompió el silencio Zuko por fin.

_Porque quiera darte un regalo sin tantas personas cerca.-Aang dió una vuelta y entro al salón, luego trajo un pequeño pastel consigo; era sencillo, tenía una pequeña vela y un centro cremoso pero algo aplastado. Aang lo colocó en el barandal donde antes estaba sentado, con su aire control, levantó la crema del pastel y con su fuego encendió la vela.

_Feliz cumpleaños Profesor Calor.-dijo extendiendole el pastel en sus manos y sonriendole radiante. Zuko lo miró y se sonrojó muy ligeramente, luego volvió la vista al pastel y otra vez a Aang.- Vamos, pide un deseo.- insistió el monje.

Zuko, en su alegría, no pudo evitar sonreír. Sin duda, estos años en los que la guerra había terminado, eran los mejores de su vida; había podido reencontrarse con su madre después de creer que había muerto, le había regresado algo del honor perdido a su nación y había podido concretar una grandiosa amistad con Aang y el resto del Equipo Avatar. Y se había enamorado.

Sin dejar más al monje esperando, sopló la vela y cuando se apagó se quedaron un poco a oscuras en el balcón, Zuko no se percató cuando Aang apagó las lámparas.

_¿Que deseaste?-le preguntó Aang aún a oscuras, pudo ver que dejaba el pastel otra vez en el barandal y se acercaba a él.

Zuko quiera decirle que él le había advertido de no decir en voz alta su deseo de cumpleaños porque no se cumplirían sino, pero podía sentir el calor que emanaba el cuerpo de Aang, no tan constante como el suyo por ser maestro fuego, pero que sin duda lo sentía y lo hacia extremeser.

_Que me correspondas.-dijo casi en un susurro y se atrevió a tomar una de las manos de Aang e inclinando su rostro un poco, planteó un beso ligero en los labios del monje, fue breve, pero en el denotaban todas las emociones de Zuko. Pero Aang no le permitió estar mucho tiempo separados, se colgó del cuello contrario, lo atrajo para el beso.

Zuko tomo las estrechas caderas de Aang y profundizó el beso. Era mucho más increíble de lo que hubiera imagiando, su boca era suave, sus labios y lengua se coordinaban a la perfección, ni Zuko ni Aang preferirían estar en otro lugar.

Cuando se separaron Zuko no sabía que hacer, o decir. Por suerte, si tuvo una respuesta casi inmediata.

_Espero un regalo igual de bueno en mi cumpleaños.-bromeó con aire seductor el Avatar y Zuko no pudo evitar volver a besarlo.-Creo que deberíamos bajar a la fiesta.-La sesión de besos hubiera seguido si Aang no hubiera dicho eso, pero notó que Zuko no se veía muy conforme con la idea.-Vamos, todos están aquí por ti, además no me iré pronto.-eso, acompañada de su sonrisa, convencieron al Señor del Fuego.

Otra vez en la fiesta, Aang quiso llevar a Zuko a la pista de baile.

_No se bailar Aang.

_Claro que sabes. ¿O no recuerdas mi entrenamiento en fuego control?

_Es diferente.-Zuko se despino el cabello, pro suerte había optado por no usar su Corona.

_Bueno, si... es diferente, pero solo tienes que dejarte llevar, ¿de acuerdo?-¿cómo podría decirle Zuko que no a esa sonrisa?

No muy lejos de ahí, sus amigos, que disfrutaban de unos pocos bocadillos y bebidas miraban al Avatar y al Señor del Fuego bailar al ritmo de la música.

_Paga.-la mano de Toph se extendió hacia Sokka y este le entregó unas cuantas monedas enfadado. Después tendría que entregar también la parte de Mai.

_¿No te parece curioso que todos hayan creído que ya estábamos juntos?- le comentó Aang a Zuko.

_¡Era prácticamente obvio que terminarían juntos tarde o temprano!- Katara no tuvo mucho decoro en gritarle a ambos desde donde estaba haciendo que se avergonzaran.

_¡Era como que todos lo sapieramos menos ustedes!- agregó Toph seguido de una risa a la que se unieron varios.

**Author's Note:**

> Asfgkgkdjksdj!!! Aguante el Zukaang perra! Ahre
> 
> Fuaaaa que este me quedo largo, casi 3000 palabras, que decir? Amo esta pareja y traeré mucho más de ellos 7w7
> 
> Espero lo hayan disfrutado :3


End file.
